


Play Rehearsal

by diinokiddo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Jenna Rolan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diinokiddo/pseuds/diinokiddo
Summary: Jeremy was totally screwed,not only did he get a crush on a guy;but he got a crush on the biggest unattainable guy he knows.





	Play Rehearsal

Jeremy Heere, April 20th, 20XX  
Play Rehearsal. 

 

“Jeremy! I’m so glad you can make it today, we’ve been waiting!”

Christine and Jeremy have grown close after the Squip incident. They dated for a few months, but had decided they didn’t work well for each other, considering Christine figured out she didn’t have any romantic feelings in the first place towards Jeremy, just strong platonic ones. 

Christine had found out she was aromantic a month after they broke up, and Jeremy supported her fully. He had still loved her, but her happiness meant more to him than his own. Now, though, he has his eyes on someone else.

“Yeah dude, though I was setting up the props, with Rich’s help.”

Jake Dillinger. 

Jeremy had started hanging out with him more as well, both the boys who had their eyes on Christine. You’d think that’d make them dislike each other, but it only grew them closer. It just meant they had the same tastes in girls, and that just means they have something in common.

He never thought he’d be hanging out with the popular people in his school, or the well-liked. The noticed. He never expected to have anything in common with them either, but he supposed the Squip incident brought them closer. Why would any of them decided to just pretend it never happened? It was scarring for everyone, even the ones who didn’t have them for as long as Rich and Jeremy.

They all needed someone to lean on.

“Right, sorry guys. Miss. Fletcher had be stay behind to talk about my grades. Apparently my grade in math went from a C to a B, wonder how that happened.”

He smiled at Jake, the other winking.

Jake had been surprisingly the best at math in the group, his grade being an A. Jeremy had casually brought up his math grade in conversation 3 months ago, and ever since then Jake decided to help Jeremy out. To study with him, and make sure his homework and schoolwork were correct.

Jeremy’s been so grateful, he’s wanted to get Jake a present, or anything to show his gratitude, but Jake had declined. He was just genuinely happy to help Jeremy out, which in return made Jeremy happy.

“Well, hurry and go get dressed in your costume, Jeremy. We’ll be starting soon. The play is not too far away, we have to make sure we memorize our lines perfectly.”

He nodded, going off to the changing rooms. 

They were going to perform their own play, Christine had wrote in last year but never had the chance to finish it up. When she presented the finalized version to their drama instructor 4 months ago, he absolutely loved it. He had them all working on it right away.

Jeremy, somehow, got the leading male role, despite the fact that Jake was also performing for it. In Jeremy’s opinion, Jake was far much better at acting than Jeremy could ever wish to be. 

He picked up the costume, taking off his school clothes. The costume was a bit skin tight, and Jeremy was internally grateful that he was skinny. He had social anxiety already, and worrying about his weight in a skin tight costume would only make that worse. 

Walking out of the dressing room, Jeremy spotted Christine, who was already in her dress. She had gotten the lead female role, which seemed odd to him. Not because he thought she wasn’t talented, believe him, she was talented. 

It was just odd that their drama director had casted them both as the leads, who, coincidentally, were the main love interests. Had word gotten out to their instructor about their past relationship? Either way, Jeremy was decidedly uncomfortable, considering the two main love interests had to kiss.

Of course, he knew how to stage kiss, but what if he messed up, and accidentally had his first kiss with someone who’d never even like him, what if he stole her first kiss?

Breathing in deeply, Jeremy made his way onto the stage, script in hand. He had almost memorized the whole thing, however there were still some words he’d stumble on, so he had to work on that. Looking around, he noticed Michael sitting in the audience, which wasn’t necessary. This was only play rehearsal, but it was still nice to know that he supported him. 

“Let’s try it with the script a few more times, then I’ll give you all the chance to try it without it! We’ve only got so much time in a class period. Let’s get going, guys!”

Christine visibly lit up, dropping her script to the chair beside the stage, turning towards Jeremy, who was still fiddling with the script.

She smiled brightly, but softly. An attempt to calm Jeremy’s nerves, which oddly enough, worked. He held his script still, getting into position. It seemed Christine had already memorized all of her lines, and to say Jeremy was proud was an understatement. He wasn’t surprised though, she had always memorized her lines quickly.

Taking in a deep breath, Jeremy watched her open her mouth, and that’s when rehearsal truly begin. 

 

\---

 

It had been almost an hour, before they made it to the kissing scene. They had never rehearsed this scene yet, and to say Jeremy was nervous was an atrocious understatement. 

His palms were sweaty, his face was red, and the room felt too hot. 

Jeremy didn’t understand why, he knew his feelings for Christine were gone. He never got nervous talking to her anymore, he never stumbled over his words either. His cheeks never heated up, and his hands never felt sweaty around her anymore. 

He figured it was just because he was nervous about messing up the stage kiss. He didn’t want to accidentally still hers and his first kiss.

“Oh, Cedric. I’m so grateful you returned my feelings. I wouldn’t know what would have become of me if you had turned the other way.” Christine grew closer, her eyes sparkling, “Please, would you accept a celebratory kiss? To celebrate our newfound relationship?”

Jeremy’s cheeks heated up so hard he’d figured he looked like a tomato. 

Looking through the script, he turned his attention back towards Christine, “Dear Ilia, there is nothing I’d prefer more than that. Let us.”

So, Jeremy and Christine grew closer, so close their noses were touching. It seemed as if the world was going in slow-motion, taking an eternity for their lips to ‘interlock’. 

However, just as Jeremy raised his hand to fake the kiss, the bell rang. 

A breath of relief escaped him that he didn’t know he was holding in. Christine smiled apologetically at him, hopping off the stage. Jeremy turned, walking off as well. The bell had literally saved him from a panic attack that would definitely occur if he messed up.

Walking towards the changing rooms, he had already started taking the costume off. He had grown comfortable around those in the theatre club, and didn’t really care if his collarbone and bare arms were visible. 

“Jeremy! You did really good up there!”

Except for one person.

Letting out a squeak, Jeremy pulled up the costume, covering his chest, however his arms were still out in the open. Looking up, he smiled awkwardly at Jake.

“Thank you..”

Jeremy swore for a split second, Jake’s cheeks heated up. He swore for a split second, that Jake had looked him up and down. Jeremy had sworn a lot of things in that moment.

However he blamed it on his nerves, and knew that it never happened. 

“Well… I’ll let you go get dressed.”

Off he went. 

Jeremy really needed to get his admiration for Jake under control, it obviously wasn’t a crush. Just admiration. Yeah…

A sigh escaped him, who was he following? _This was totally a crush..._


End file.
